KC VirtuWorld Tournament
by Scooter2940
Summary: This is my first ever FanFic, and it's going to be a long one :D After the Millennium Items were destroyed, Yugi just wanted a quiet life with his friends. But when Seto Kaiba wants his God Card back he throws yet another tournament.
1. A New Beginning

It was all over, the Millennium Items were gone, the Shadow Games had ended, and they would never see Atem again. Yugi thought of how Tea put it, a new beginning. But not just for him, but for Bakura, Pegasus, and anyone that has ever crossed the path of one of the Items. Even though it was better for everyone, Yugi still had a deep empty feeling inside of him. He hasn't played a game of Duel Monsters since that day. It felt like an eternity, but it had only been a week.

As he lay in his bed, thinking about all of this, he heard someone enter the shop. Yugi listened to who came in and surprisingly he heard a very familiar voice. "C'MON GRAMPS! Who else do ya' know that would buy this card!" It was Joey! He hadn't talked to anyone besides Grandpa for a week.

Excited, Yugi jumped up from bed and ran to the stairs, still in his pajamas. He ran half way down, but then decided to stop and listen to this argument.

"I don't know Joseph, I think that card is worth more than that."

"Yeah right! Like anyone else would come here looking for a new 'Landstar' monster!"

"Well it just came out! It's worth more than the rest." Grandpa exclaimed.

Yugi couldn't stop himself anymore, he ran down the rest of the stairs and into the shop. The first thing he saw was Joey, pointing and yelling at a card in the glass case. He also saw Grandpa behind the counter, looking like he was enjoying himself, a lot. But from upstairs he had no idea that Tea, Tristen, and Bakura were all there too.

"Yugi!" Tea said in shock. "It's you! We all came to visit, until Joey saw his little card…"

"Hey. Watch it!" Joey warned her. "Yug, I…"

"I'm so happy you're here!" Tristen said, cutting Joey off.

"Hey! This is…" Joey tried to continue again, when cut off once again.

"This is great!" Bakura said.

"Nyehhhhhhhh, would ya' stop that!" Joey yelled. "Well anyway Yug, ummm, hi."

Yugi was so happy all that he could do was yell out in joy. Now he realized how stupid he was for being so unsocial for so long. He looked around at his friends' smiles, he couldn't be happier than this. When all of a sudden, Tea's phone rang.

"Oh, umm sorry. Hold on." Tea said.

"Wow Tea, way to ruin the moment." Joey mumbled

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY"

"Umm… uhh nothin', hehe.. don't know what you're talkin' about. Nope haven't said anything all day…" Joey quickly blurted. "It was Tristen

"Gee thanks!" Tristen yelled back.

Tea walked outside and answered her phone. She came back in and told them what it was about.

"That was Serenity! Her and Duke are in town and they want to meet us up there." Tea reported.

"Awesome" Yugi said.

"WHAT"S HE DOING WITH SERENITY!" Tristan yelled.

"WHY DO YOU CARE SO MUCH!" Joey yelled back. "AND WHY IS HE WITH MY SISTER!!!"

"CAN'T YOU TWO JUST LEAVE HER ALOME" Tea yelled at both of them.

Yugi and Bakura awkwardly smiled at each other and laughed while listening to the screaming match in front of them.

"Hey guys, I think we should get going." Bakura shyly said.

"Huh?" Joey said confused.

"You're sister…."

"Oh yeah lets go." Joey said walking out the door. "Seeya Gramps!"

"Goodbye everyone." Grandpa smiled and waved.

Then Yugi came running back through the door, his face a deep red. "I Forgot To Get Dressed!"

Yugi came back downstairs with his usual blue school jacket and black tank top. The only thing missing was the large pyramid hanging around his neck. Yugi only wished he had something to remember the Pharaoh.

Yugi walked out of the game shop where everyone was waiting for them.

"Now that you done keepin' us waitin, we can go! Onward!" Joey said while walking into the street, with his eyes closed. "AGHHH!"

A car came speeding down the street, and almost hit Joey. It stopped right before hitting him. "WHO DO YA THINK YOU ARE!?" Joey yelled, H stopped when he realized he was yelling at a very familiar limousine. They all knew who was inside. Then the door opened and a familiar figure stepped out.

"Just who I was looking for…"


	2. Rules and Regulations

"Mokuba!?" Everyone said in confusion, except Joey who was yelling at the driver.

"That's right, and I'm here on important Kaiba Corp. business. Yugi, Joey, Bakura these are for you." Mokuba said while handing different colored cubes to each of them. "As you remember, my brother has been working on a special virtual dueling world, the same one that the 'Big 5' trapped us in… twice. Well now, he has perfected it. He wants to hold a groundbreaking tournament in his own world. And since you were all in the Battle City finals, you qualify."

"But that wasn't me in the finals!" Bakura yelled, he hated talking about his old dark side. "I never even entered the tournament, all I remember was waking up on the top of a blimp for about a minute and then nothing until Marik was beaten."

"My big bro told me that you would try to say something like that. He also told me to tell you that he still doesn't believe you." Mokuba answered back.

Yugi looked towards Bakura and said, "Bakura, you don't have to enter this at all. You can just say no and…"

"I'm going to compete." Bakura said looking towards the blue sky. "Yugi you have taught me a lot of things since I moved here, you all have. You always have a cause and you never give up. Well, I have a feeling in my heart that if I compete in this tournament, I can, once and for all, leave the past behind."

"…Bakura" Yugi said softly.

Everyone stared at Bakura, until Mokuba broke the silence. "Well anyway, the same rules apply to this tournament as the Battle City rules. And the key to entering the finals is these special KC Cubes. As you can see, you all have different colors." They all looked at their cubes and saw that Mokuba was right. Yugi's was purple, Joey's was red, and Bakura's was black. "Well the cubes signify the six different attributes in Duel Monsters; Dark, Light, Fire, Water, Wind, and Earth. To get through, you need one of each."

"Wait a second! Every time we're in a tournament something goes horribly wrong and people's live end up on the line!" Tristan yelled. "Why would we do it again?!"

"Hey stupid, the Items are gone!" Joey contradicted him. "There's no more evil people, especially this guy." He said while pointing back at Bakura.

"What?!" Bakura yelled.

"What about Zigfried, he was evil and had nothing to do with the items!"

Joey and Tristan continued fighting until Mokuba interrupted them. "This tournament is virtual, my brother is only inviting people that aren't dangerous, so nobody harmful can get in."

"I still have a bad feeling about this…"

"About what big brother?" Said a familiar female voice.

"Serenity! Why'd you come down here?" Joey said surprised.

"Well you guys haven't come down and we got worried."Duke Devlin said, who Joey just noticed was holding Serenity's hand.

"WHAT?! What are you doing with h*muffle*" Joey yelled, but the end was covered up by Tea's hand.

"Shut up!" Tea yelled over him.

"Right, so I'll tell Seto that you're all entering." Mokuba finally said.

"You got it." Yugi said with a determined look on his face. He knew Kaiba was up to something, he just wasn't sure what.


End file.
